My Little Pony: Moon Guardians
by Hotspot the 626th
Summary: Side-story to My Little Pony: Nakama is Magic. Princess Luna has returned, but all is not the same as a thousand years ago. Luna's magic is weakened and only the power of the 'Legendary Silver Crystal', which shares her magic, can bring her magic back to full. Now, she must aid the Sailor Guardians, find the Moon Kingdom Princess, and defeat the Enemy. Moon Prism Power!


**Author's Note: Happy New Year! So...here is. My take on what Luna did before her reappearance in the second season for this universe. I hope you all enjoy!  
><strong>

**Remember, Read & Reveiw!**

* * *

><p><em>Over one thousand years ago, a terrible catastrophe befell the land of Equestria. A great and powerful creature of chaos known as Discord took control over the land. Under his rule, the ponies of Equestria knew no rest or peace.<em>

_Gold Roger, the King of Equestria, fought back with his closest of allies and with everything he had. Meanwhile, the two Princesses of Equestria, Celestia and Luna, made it their duty to help as many ponies as possible. Princess Celestia sought to help the ponies within Equestria often quelling their chaotic thoughts and calming their insanity._

_Princess Luna sought a different path. Using her magic over the moon, she set up a home for ponies to escape to on the moon. While Princess Celestia had many grievances, she did not stop her sister. Luna took many ponies away from the chaos and formed what she believed to a 'temporary' kingdom, the Moon Kingdom. However, her presence on Earth was needed, she left the newly formed kingdom under the leadership of an advisor and good friend, Serenity._

_In time many decades later, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were able to defeat Discord and imprison him in stone. The land of Equestria was free, but still scarred. As King Roger and Princess Celestia aided the ponies on Earth, Princess Luna went to inform her kingdom of the news. She was surprised by how marvelous and wonderful the kingdom flourished and how well off the 'Moon Ponies' thrived under Serenity, now queen. After much debate, the Royal Alicorn family allowed the kingdom to exist and became Equestria's ally._

_But then, Princess Luna fell to darkness. And with her fall, so did the Moon Kingdom._

* * *

><p>The sun began setting for the magical land of Equestria. From her balcony in Canterlot Castle, Princess Celestia lowered the sun for another day. As soon as the sun had disappeared behind the horizon she cut off her magic. She then raised her head releasing a content sigh. She looked up into the sky that was nothing but a dark blue hue filled with twinkling stars. This would be the moment when Celestia would then use her magic to raise the moon. A reminder of one of her many mistakes over the past thousand years.<p>

But not this night.

Celestia smiled as she turned to the back. "It's your turn now, little sister." She spoke softly and warmly.

From the shadows a small Alicorn pony walked out. She had a grayish blue coat with a light azure mane. Her cutie mark was crescent moon surrounded in dark purple splotch. One her head was a crown, a necklace around her neck with her cutie mark on it, and royal hoof covers upon her hooves. This is Princess Luna, the Princess of the Night and younger sister of Celestia.

Princess Luna walked forward towards her older sister. She looked to be very shy despite it only being her and her sister. Once she reached her sister's spot, she looked up at the moonless night sky. "It…It's been awhile…" Luna said sounding a bit sad.

Celestia nodded. "It has." She agreed.

"I…" Luna said as she looked at her sister, but then she turned away in shame.

Celestia saw her little sister's sadness. She approached her slowly and then nuzzled her sister's neck. "Take your time…" Celestia told her softly. She then stepped back.

Luna felt slightly better with her sister's encouragement. She raised her head and activated her magic. Slowly the moon began to rise. Luna noticed how slow the moon was rising and looked surprised. In an effort to raise it faster, Luna poured in more magic. The moon responded by moving slightly faster. Luna felt that she was about to succeed, but suddenly she felt a wave of fatigue hit her. She then immediately collapsed, and with her the moon followed.

"Luna!" Celestia shouted as she rushed over to Luna's side. She quickly used her magic to check over her sister. "Luna!"

The young Alicorn opened her eyes slowly. She then carefully tried to stand back up.

"Don't push yourself." Celestia said worriedly.

"Did we do it…?" Luna asked exhausted. "Did we raise the moon?"

"Luna…"

Luna then looked into the night sky. She was shocked to see the moon not up on high above the land. Instead, it was just peeking over the horizon. It could just barely be seen. "No…" Luna said before falling to the ground crying.

Celestia quickly went over to comfort her. "It's alright, little sister." She said as her muzzle caressed Luna's coat. "It's only been a few days since your return. You can't expect to be back at full power so soon."

"I'm so sorry." Luna muttered through her tears.

Celestia didn't say a thing. She continued to comfort her sister.

It had only been a few days since the events of this year's Summer Sun Celebration. The return of Nightmare Moon nearly sent all of Equestria into eternal night. Thankfully, she was stopped by the new bearers of the Elements of Harmony, Twilight Sparkle and her new friends. When it was revealed to the citizens of Ponyville that Celestia's sister had returned they celebrated. Nightmare Moon soon became a memory, and Princess Luna became celebrated. No one outside the Mane Six and Princess Celestia knew of the young princess' connection to Nightmare Moon. Celestia asked Twilight and her friends to keep it a secret. History had forgotten Luna's descent into evil, she wanted her little sister to have a new start in a world that has greatly changed.

"Would you like to try again?" Celestia asked softly.

Luna said nothing, but she shook her head.

Celestia understood. She turned to activate her magic to raise the moon. She was surprised to find the moon was already rising. She looked down to see if it was Luna, but sadly it was not.

"So…it is true."

Celestia turned. Approaching from the sky, horn aglow, Gold Roger flew down to his two nieces. He landed, and looked at the two mares wearing a stern expression.

"Uncle…" Celestia spoke surprised.

"Uncle?" Luna spoke as she lifted her head in surprise. She turned only to gasp when she saw her uncle standing before her. She moved away from Celestia and backed against. She looked frightened.

"Luna…" Roger said.

"Uncle… I…" Luna's apology was cut off when her uncle appeared right in front of her. The young mare gasped.

Instantly, Roger wrapped the young Alicorn in his arms. His stern expression softened to a warm smile. "Welcome back, Moonlight." He spoke happily.

Luna heard her uncle, and she was about to cry. "How…How can you forgive us so easily?" She asked holding back her tears the best she could.

"It's been a long time since I could see both my sister's children together." Roger said in nostalgia. He looked up into the night sky as if recalling fond memories. He then looked down at Luna, who was looking up at her uncle. He spoke, "The past is in the past, Luna. You are here, and no longer 'Her'. That's what matters."

"Uncle…" Luna said before she placed her face on uncle's chest. She released another wave of tears only muffled.

Gold Roger just smiled. Like Celestia, he too comforted the young princess. Celestia smiled seeing her family together for the first time in a thousand years.

After a while, Luna stopped her crying. She raised her head, wiping her tears, and smiled up at him. "We thank thee, Uncle." Luna said rubbing against his neck affectionately. She then turned to her sister. Luna still smiling. "We thank thee too, Sister."

Celestia smiled back.

Though she was happy that her family had forgiven her, she still couldn't yet forgive herself. She separated from her uncle and looked up at the moon. She frowned. "Why couldn't we raise the moon?" Luna asked openly. "It hadn't been this difficult since we were just a filly."

"Your Alicorn powers have diminished." Roger stated. "You had been overwhelmed with darkness. The Elements of Harmony had to purify much of it leaving you with just a minimal amount."

"Then, we shall head to the moon." Luna stated as she unfurled her wings. "The Moon Kingdom shall aid us in our recovery. Hopefully, we had not faded from their memory."

Celestia and Roger gasped. "No!" They both shouted in unison.

Her family's outburst shocked the young princess. She replied worriedly, "What do you mean? What is wrong, Uncle, Sister?"

"Luna…" Celestia spoke sadly.

"The Moon Kingdom had fallen nearly a thousand years ago." Roger stated clearly and evenly.

Luna gasped. "What…?" She said in horror. She looked over to her sister thinking that maybe her uncle was wrong.

"I'm sorry, Luna." Celestia said sadly offering no such hope.

Luna was beside herself with grief. She stepped back feeling disoriented by her emotional state. She leaned herself against the closest wall as she took deep breaths trying to calm her emotions. The princess of the night looked over to her family in distress. She could see the worry and concern her sister and uncle were showing. As she continued to breathe to calm herself, she spoke, "Was… Was it our fault?"

"No!" Celestia said immediately. She walked over to her sister trying to comfort her. She spoke calmly, "Of course, it wasn't. You are as much the victim as the Moon Kingdom was."

Luna looked up at her sister. "What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"In the years after your banishment, there was a revolt." Roger said grimly. "And I am disappointed to say that it was led by our citizens."

Luna gasped. "What! Why?!" She shouted confused.

"A unicorn with high magical power led the revolt. I don't know how she did it, but she was able to persuade the population that the Moon Kingdom was planning revenge against us for banishing you." Roger stated seriously.

"What?!" Luna said still in shock. However, she then became quiet. A thought had crossed her mind when mentioning the Moon Kingdom and her banishment. She was about to speak her question, before Celestia spoke first.

"No, Luna. The Moon Kingdom was not planning revenge. While they were sad to see you imprisoned within their home, they knew well of your descent into darkness. Queen Serenity was especially distraught by the news."

"I see…" Luna said sadly. "And…the revolt?"

Celestia's expression grew grim. "It was horrible…" She stated grimly. "When we arrived to aid the kingdom and calm the citizens, we were too late. The kingdom was in ruins. Many lost their lives in that senseless conflict. Many good ponies."

Luna asked, "Serenity?"

Celestia shook her head. "She lost her life trying to protect her kingdom along with…her daughter." She stated.

Luna gasped in surprise. "No…" She said in dismay.

"Before passing on, she had told me about what had happened." Roger stated serious.

"What did she say?" Luna asked.

Roger continued to speak, "She had learned that the revolt was caused by a dark force similar to…Nightmare Moon."

"What?" Luna said shocked.

"We believe that this same force is what gave you your dark magic as Nightmare Moon. And thus, lead to your banishment resulting in the Moon Kingdom's fall." Roger stated.

"No…" Luna said stunned before falling to her rear. She then placed her hooves on her face expressing her sadness. She spoke softly, "It really is our fault. If we were more cautious and less petty…"

"Luna, no." Celestia said as she stopped her sister from her pessimism. "Do not blame yourself. So much of it was our fault for ignoring your feelings. We could have down more for you."

"This dark force is clever. It didn't just corrupt you, but that unicorn as well. Through that unicorn, they corrupted our citizens into destroying our ally. This is completely unforgivable." Roger stated angrily.

"Wait!" Luna shouted before standing up. A thought crossed her mind. One that could help her. She told her family, "What happened to the crystal? The Empyrean Silver Crystal? If it's still around, we…"

"It is lost." Celestia said with a frown.

"Lost…" Luna said aghast. She then fell to her rear hopeless.

Roger approached the young Alicorn. "I'm sorry, Luna, but when we found Serenity, the Silver Crystal had spent all its power." He informed sadly.

Luna looked up at her uncle confused. "For what?" She asked.

"To seal away that foe, and send her daughter, her guard, and her daughter's love to be reborn into the future."

The Alicorn family gasped and turned hearing the new, female voice. Floating off the edge of the balcony was a white cat with a crescent moon symbol on his head and white feather wings carrying an Earth pony mare with an orange coat and yellow mane. She was also wearing a sailor uniform with an orange skirt and a red bow in her mane. She also wore a thin, red mask over her eyes. Her cutie mark was a heart with a gold chain around it. The white cat seem to have no trouble carrying the mare onto the balcony and setting her down. The cat then landed on the ground and his wings disappeared like magic. The cat then smiled at the Alicorns.

"She also sent me and another Exceed into the future to aid the reborn Sailor Guardians."

"Wow! That cat is smart!" Roger shouted out amazed.

"Uncle…" Celestia said warningly.

Luna looked stunned at the cat in the stone. She spoke astonished, "What manner of cat has the ability to speak?"

"He's an Exceed." Celestia said informing the younger Alicorn. "They are a rather new race that has appeared a few years back. The have the capability to speak as well as fly. Some can even change forms."

"I can just fly." The white cat said embarrassed.

"Greetings, your majesties." The young mare said as she kneeled to the royal family. "My name is Sailor V, I am…"

"Ah! You!" Roger shouted as he pointed the mare. "You're that girl I've been hearing about! Solving those crimes around Raftel."

"Indeed, you majesty." Sailor V said before standing up. "This is my companion and advisor, Artemis."

"Hiya." Artemis greeted cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?" Roger asked suspiciously.

"We had heard that the Princess of the Moon had returned. We wanted to make sure." Artemis stated.

Luna stepped forward. "What does our return mean to you, young vigilante and cat?" She asked concernedly.

"Because we need your help, Princess Luna." Sailor V stated urgently.

"Us?" Luna said confused.

"The truth is," Sailor V said as she approached the princess. She then proceeded to remove her mask. She continued on saying, "…my real name is Minako. In a past life I was Sailor Venus, who protected the princess of the Moon Kingdom with the Sailor Guardians. I and Artemis have been searching for our princess for three years."

"Even worst, the Enemy has begun to appear more frequently despite our efforts to stop it." Artemis stated.

"We need your help to find our princess to completely defeat the Enemy." Minako said urgently.

Princess Luna was shocked by the revelation made by the two before her. "I-I see…" She said surprised. Luna then frowned as she spoke, "We are sorry to say, but our power is not what it once was in days past."

"My sister's magic has been waned when the Elements of Harmony freed her from Nightmare Moon." Celestia informed to the two vigilantes.

"We had heard…from below." Minako said rather bashfully.

"But I think that we can help each other." Artemis stated quickly and assuredly. "The Legendary Silver Crystal is not lost. We simply need to find our princess and with her the crystal can be found."

"And we can restore our magic." Luna said realizing what the cat was suggesting. "But how can I help?"

"All Moon ponies are eternally grateful towards you. Even after your fall." Minako stated graciously. "For a time, you were one with the moon. Surely as once being one you can recognize the citizens that you once protected."

Luna shook her head. "I don't understand…" She said confused.

Minako stepped forward. She extended her hoof towards the princess. "Here…" She said as she touched the princess.

"What are you…?" Luna said before suddenly she was overcome with nostalgia. Her vision was clouded as images filled her mind. What she saw was images of the Moon Kingdom, in its prime, with a mare standing before her. Even from behind, she looked similar to Minako outfit and all. When the mare turned around she revealed herself to be Minako indeed. She looked very happy. These images didn't last long as Luna returned to the present. She gasped and stepped back. She asked, "That… What was that?"

"What did you see?" Celestia asked.

"I saw…Minako. In the Moon Kingdom, but how?" Luna asked confused.

"Because I was Sailor Venus in a past life, Princess." Minako stated.

Roger seemed intrigued. "Now that I recall, the few times I had been to the Moon Kingdom I had seen a mare similar to you." He stated curious.

"What does this mean?" Luna asked to the mare.

"Though they may not know it, the Sailors will have memories of their past lives. If you encounter them, you can see those memories verifying their guardianship." Artemis explained.

"And with this technique, I can find the princess as well?" Luna asked as she held up her hoof.

Both Minako and Artemis seem to be hesitant to answer. But eventually, one of them did. Minako spoke, "It won't be that simple. The princess' memories are under a strong seal. Only finding all the scouts will undo it."

"So then," Celestia said stepping forward. "…all we need to do is find the rest of the Sailor Guardians. Then, the princess will reveal herself. Is that right?"

"Yes." Minako and Artemis said nodding.

Celestia nodded in understanding. She spoke determinedly, "Then we shall be quick. We will find the Sailor Guardians and awaken the princess as soon as possible."

Roger shook his head. "No, not 'we', Sunshine. Just Luna." He stated as he looked over to his youngest niece.

"What?" Luna questioned confused.

"What do you mean, Uncle?" Celestia asked confused as well.

"Luna, I am assigning you this mission. Find the Moon Kingdom princess, regain your former power, and defeat this Enemy. Is that clear?" Roger stated enthusiastically.

Luna was completely surprised by her uncle's sudden decision. She didn't even have time properly think this mission over. "Y-y-y-yes!" She said immediately.

"Good!" Roger said grinning proudly.

"Thank you, Princess!" Minako shouted happily as she rushed over to the princess and hugged her. This caused the young princess to completely panic from the sudden contact

Roger smiled and was about to take his leave. He walked pass Celestia and spoke, "You will be oversee this mission. Make sure she'll receive the best from this mission."

Celestia nodded. "I will, Uncle." She stated determinedly.

Roger nodded and then took flight. As he flew in the sky he was encompassed with his magic forming a sphere around him. He then teleported away in a flash display of magic.

Celestia then turned back to the others. Minako was talking excitedly with a shy Luna. Celestia giggled softly before she walked up to the two ponies. She spoke, "Alright, Minako was it?"

Minako looked over to the Sun Princess. She smiled and nodded. "Yes, Princess?" She said politely.

"I do you have any idea as to where we could fine the reborn princess and the Sailor Guardians?" Celestia asked.

"No, unfortunately." Minako said glumly.

"Actually, I have some news on that." Artemis said as he scratched the back of his head embarrassed.

"Artemis…" Minako said sounding a little mad.

Artemis continued, "Our agent thinks she's found some hint in a town called Tsuki City."

"That's a start." Celestia said soundly. "I shall prepare an entourage to go with you."

"Actually, Princess Celestia." Minako stated apologetically. "We can't go to Tsuki City."

"What?!" Luna said surprised.

"Well, at least not yet anyway." Minako added though still apologetic. "We still have some business to do before we can follow you."

"Do not worry, Princess Luna." Artemis stated optimistically. "I'll contact our friend in Tsuki City. She'll help you out. Just…don't get confused okay?"

"Okay?" Luna stated with her brow risen towards the Exceed.

"Here." Artemis said as he pulled out a plastic watch. It had a red strap and gold center which covered the actual time-telling piece.

Luna took the watch with her magic. She examined it closely before she looked back at the Exceed. She asked, "What is this device?"

"It's a communicator. You can contact us should you need to. You can also communicate with our agent. Once the other Sailor Guardians reveal themselves, you'll be able to communicate with them as well." Artemis explained.

"Thank you." Luna said grateful.

"No problem, Princess Luna." Minako said smiling happily.

"We better get going, Minako." Artemis said as wings popped up behind his back. He then jumped up and flew over onto the mare.

"It was nice meeting you, Princess'." Minako said as the Exceed began lifting her up. The two then took off into the night sky.

Luna watched the Sailor Guardian fly off. She then turned to her sister who was walking up next to her. She asked, "What is it, Sister?"

"Luna, there are things I want to discuss with you about this mission." Celestia stated formally. "Firstly, Uncle has made me the overseer of this mission."

"Thank the stars." Luna said in relief.

"Secondly, I would like for you to take a more personal approach to this mission."

"What are you suggesting, Sister?" Luna asked.

* * *

><p>Tsuki City is much like Manehatten in many ways. It was a big city with many skyscrapers; however, unlike Manehatten this city was surrounded by suburbs making family living easy. It was a little less known than many towns and cities in Equestria despite its size. Nevertheless, it was a nice place to live. In fact, someone was moving in! Earth and unicorn ponies were moving items into the two story house. Among the many ponies moving items was two adult ponies. One was unicorn mare with a gray coat and a light-blue and yellow mane. She looked very excited walking next to her husband. The stallion was a Pegasus with a black coat and a yellow and red mane. He had a very stern expression.<p>

Before heading inside, the mare stopped and turned around. "Sweetie! Come inside, please. The house is beautiful." She shouted excitedly.

A polite, yet familiar voice replied, "Coming, Mother."

From behind some boxes, Princess Luna walked towards the home. However, she did not look like the same Alicorn from before. While her coat and mane color were the same she was now as tall as the mare who called to her. She was also lacking her wings. She was wearing a sailor uniform, white shirt and long blue skirt, along with the watch that Artemis had given her. Before she entered the house with her 'mother', she looked out towards the city with a gleam of hope in her eye.

'_I will find you…Serenity's daughter.'_

**["Moon Pride", by Momoiro Clover Z. English lyrics by 18moptop]**

**Sailor Moon & Princess Luna: Moon Prism Power!**

**All: Moon Pride! I will become the wind that is under your wings~**

**My Little Pony**

**Moon Guardians**

**Ami (Sailor Mercury): Now as the tears wash away my sadness**

**Rei (Sailor Mars): And in my eyes passion burns with fire**

**Makoto (Sailor Jupiter): And with a force strong as the lightning**

**Minako (Sailor Venus): My heart is asking me, "What is true love?"**

**Usagi (Sailor Moon): No matter where we**

**Luna: Even if darkness falls**

**Usagi: We're never really alone**

**Luna: I'm only with you now in the moonlight**

**[Usagi: Here in the moonlight]**

**Ahh ahh**

**Luna: Even when I've lost my way I will always hold my head up proudly.**

**Usagi & Luna: I'll never want the prince on his horse to come to rescue me. We will always fight and stand on our own…**

**All:**

**Shiny Make up!**

**I'll be the one who shines in the sky with all of the stars**

**We are not those helpless fillies anymore**

**That needed protection from all of our fears**

**So now Shiny Make Up!**

**I'll be the one to fight for us all, protecting the stars!**

**Now's the time a brand new legend begins**

**Foretold by the heavens from long ago**

**La la My Little Pony: Moon Guardians**

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


End file.
